darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking Adoption
Back to 2011 Logs Murusa Protofire Mouse Murusa is on duty at the gate that leads into the city; currently she is training a couple of new guards mechs on the procedure of going through the lineup of civilians. Stepping out of the gate, Protofire glances about, before making his way to her "I am always a little saddened by how many we must turn away." he notes quietly Murusa glances over to the voice of Protofire, the line of her lips moving slightly into a smile, "But necessary sir." she assures him. "We cannot relax or we may find ourselves with Cons inside our city doing who knows what." "I know. And we cannot support everyone, sadly." notes Protofire quietly. "are you doing well?" Murusa nods as she refocuses on her two charges, "I'm doing as well as can be expected. Training two guards fresh from the guard academy. So far so good. How have you been? Seems like it's been ages." Looking over the two charges, Protofire nods to both as he focuses on her again "It has been. I've been at the Monastery giving more classes." he states "In between my own meditations. I am doing so more intensely." Murusa keeps her keen gaze on the two mechs as they question, search, and so on... "Got some new monks hm?" she asks. Protofire says, "A few. There are fewer recruits these days. We are pondering a new course for civilians and non-crysguards to increase our ranks." Murusa nods and says, "Religion seems less of a draw to the younger generations now, and it is no wonder with this war going on. Hard to believe in Primus when you see friends and family get harmed or even killed, lose their jobs and the like." she sighs softly, "What sort of course?" "The religion has lasted through other myths. That has nothing to do with it. We simply are not producing the number of Crys Guard as before." dismisses Protofire, strong in his faith "A combat course. Basically soldier training." Murusa hms, "I don't know about that sir." she notes softly, then a slight smile, "Ah I know a young one that'd love that class once he's old enough. I should introduce him to you sometime." "Ahh. Maybe I know that one. Mouse?" guesses Protofire Murusa smiles a bit more, "Yes, exactly. He already knows a couple moves that I taught him. The young mech seems rather smitten by yours truly." "Oh! Excellent! Ahem, about both." he chuckles as he folds his arms "I worry though that he is too young." Murusa rolls her shoulders slightly, "He will grow up soon enough." she focuses her gaze upon Protofire, "I am thinking the lad needs a parental figure in his life, so I am seriously considering adopting him." "Oh? " Protofire tilts his head "An interesting prospect. I think he would be delighted." he notes with a smile "I'm sure you'd have no problems with getting it approved. Murusa states, "I am sure he would be as well. In a way he's my chance for a little one. I doubt I could have one of my own at my age." "Transformers do not age like organic species. It is always possible." notes Protofire softly as he turns to focus on her. Murusa steps forward to tap on the shoulder of one of her charges, "Nearly perfect, but you need to check anyone with wings through the scanner to make sure they don't have a Decepticon signature to them." then she looks over her shoulder at Protofire. "Possible only if there were a mech interested in raising young so late in life." "Surely there are a few who have time outside of their work in the city." notes Protofire simply "After all, we worked and had children in the past. Murusa peers hard at Protofire, oddly quiet for a long period of time. Then she refocuses on her charge, "Good work, keep it up." she tells the mech and steps back. Protofire looks back at her, tilting his head. He then frowns in confusion and looks down, then back, trying to discern her look The guard that is to take her place on duty walks up and salutes Murusa. She salutes back and introduces him to the new guards before turning toward Protofire. "Walk with me." Protofire nods "Yes Ma'am." he notes, turning to follow her. He strides along briskly to keep up Murusa waits until there is a fair amount of distance from the gate, "Do you have the time Protofire?" she asks seriously, going back to his statement before she got quiet on him. "... Yes, I do." states Protofire softly "I have few duties these days outside of training, and I am technically retired. I... I think I do." Murusa hmms softly, "You realize that we'd have to officially announce we have been dating. Have a bonding ceremony.. before we even tried for youngsters." "Ah yes, the digital work." notes the mech softly "Though we would have to if you... we... wanted to adopt Mouse too no?" Murusa considers and says, "I suppose so, yes." she agrees. Protofire smiles "Then I can as well. But let's ahh, work on it a little bit more." he states softly Murusa cocks her head a bit, "Work on what exactly?" "Well make plans and the like." he notes in explanation, speaking with her near the Walls *CRASH! BANG! CLANG! RING!!* The sound of metal is heard hitting the floor as though it came from above. Though by the sound of the noise, the commotion is coming from... Oh no. It's coming from the Guardian's Tower. Murusa inclines her head to that, "Yes, plans need doing I suppose. I shall hope they do not take too long." then she turns her gaze toward the tower, "Wonder what that is all about." "I think it’s our young Prodigy. I do not mind him being there, I just wish there were less troubles." he notes with a gentle smile, turning to walk towards the Tower. Mechs inside the tower have already rushed over to the wreckage. Quite unfortunately, Mouse happens to be underneath it. While metal tubing and debris is lifted, the top of the Sparkling's crushed head becomes visible. "Hey! Looks like someone's under here! Get the medic!" The workers shout and the scene is almost like a panic. Mechs inside the tower have already rushed over to the wreckage. Quite unfortunately, Mouse happens to be underneath it. While metal tubing and debris is lifted, the top of the Sparkling's crushed head becomes visible. "Hey! Looks like someone's under here! Get the medic!" The workers shout and the scene is almost like a panic. Murusa sees the scramble of mechs moving and picks up her pace. She gasps as she recognizes that head, even if it's just the top of it. She gets her hands under a girder and heaves, her strength from her days as a construction worker becoming apparent as it slowly comes off the tiny form of Mouse, "Grab him." she gasps, letting her limbs lock up in place to keep the girder steady above the youngsters form. Protofire's optics flicker at this as he kneels down beside Murusa, moving to support it with her as his wings twitched, going black as his aged face showed concern Whatever Mouse happened to get himself into sure wound up with getting his head walloped. And boy, what a wallop. As Protofire pulls Mouse out from the rubble, a piece of curved steel falls from the top of his head. Mouse moves his limb a bit in Protofire's grasp, optics flickering. "Sorry.." Mouse says weakly. "Just wanted parts." "Parts are good, but you should make sure that where you're going is safe first." notes Protofire gently as he takes up the smaller youth carefully, moving him out of the danger zone entirely as he looks up "Where are the medics??" Murusa watches on as Mouse is pulled free, shifting her grip a bit to keep the girder up. She vents hard as her body works beyond its normal capabilities. Once Protofire has him clear, she lets her limbs unlock and the girder crashes to the ground. She grimaces a bit and glances around for the medic. Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 4! Mouse groans softly and lays his head down on Protofire's shoulder. Poor fellow appears as if he's going to black out from the pain and damage. "Mmph.." Mouse tries to speak, moves his arms.. then falls limp. The only thing different about Mouse and any other similar Mech who took such an unexpected blow is the lack of Energon pooling from the mouth. Mouse tries, internally, so hard to try to bring himself online. He knows his systems. Mouse groans softly and lays his head down on Protofire's shoulder. Poor fellow appears as if he's going to black out from the pain and damage. "Mmph.." Mouse tries to speak, moves his arms.. then falls limp. Two things differ about Mouse and any other similar Mech who took such an unexpected blow is the lack of Energon pooling from the mouth - That, and a normal Energon fueled Mech can remain partially operational whereas electric can only be one of two things. On or off. Mouse tries, internally, so hard to try to bring himself online. He knows his systems. Protofire sighs a little bit as he carefully lifts the mech to turn and carry him towards the hospital if he had to by foot, moving urgently towards the gate "Come on, Murusa." he murmurs Murusa nods and moves with Protofire as they head to the hospital. She comms up the medics there so they know what to expect. Mouse find himself unable to come back online. Self-diagnostics reveal too much electrical system damage in the cranial region. Unable to bypass the systems, Mouse thinks perhaps some backup may be in order - but he likely has nowhere to install such systems. When delivered to the hospital, medics rush out as expected, energon supply and lines in hand. "Get the access port open- " ... Holding the Energon line in hand, the medic finds nowhere to plug it into. Nor Energon pump, for that matter. The medic stands there bewildered for a moment. Protofire sighs at this "He's electric. " he explains simply, moving to take another plug from the energon port, connecting it to his wrist as he uses his body as a transformer to make it into electrical. You say, "He's electrically based." she corrects them, glad that Protofire said it as well, "He took a blow to the head." The medic nods as Protofire plugs Mouse into his power system, then hooks up to the Energon feed. "Good, power system stable." The medic then brings out some sort of mobile diagnostic equipment, with two monitors. Pressing a button on Mouse allows his inner workings to be revealed just like any other Mech. But instead of anything you've ever seen - it's conduits, wire, electrical equipment, circuit boards, capacitors, batteries, amplifiers, resistors, everything. And not a sound is heard. The diagnostic port is easy enough to find, so the medic plugs into it while he begins working on the external damage first. Bleep! The screen turns on. On one of the displays is a standard system diagnostic, and on the second.. Well, it's a sight to believe. Scrolling at a rate faster than belief, is.. some sort of strange code. Protofire remains close and still, focused on doing this task. He was focused very hard - skilled, but the old mech wasn't as young as he used to be. "What is it?" Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 8! Murusa shakes her head as they hook up the feed anyway, "What part of he does not need energon did you not understand." she hisses softly at a doctor. Moving to look at the damage herself with critical optics. Then the code goes whizzing by on the machine next to her. She frowns a bit, its going way too fast to be understood. Protofire picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <(Know EVERYTHING! +10)> Protofire rolls a 12! "Just a standard diagnostic. We need to find what parts were damaged that is preventing your young friend from operating. That other screen - is foreign to me. I set it for output of the processor as standard procedure." The medic then takes out some definitely smashed electrical equipment. A couple circuit boards and large (for Mouse) cylinder shaped object are extracted. Giving them to the assistance Medic, "We need replacement parts for both of these." Looking back to the pair, "Your friend is going to be just fine. In fact, he's operational now as seen by the diagnostics. We just have to repair the top of his head armor and replace these parts." Murusa looks at the parts, "I know where he keeps his spares and can get them for you." she offers. "That is good to know. Record that data and send it to myself and Murusa, and speak not of it." decides Protofire. The Medic nods, "Very well. But be quick about it. Your friend is very anxious and needs to be calmed by those he knows well. Are you his parents? One of you should stay." The medic intones, handing over the broken parts to Murusa. "I shall have his cranial armor repaired by the time you return." The medic takes off broken parts of Mouse's armor, replaces and repairs them, putting all the pieces into a box for recovery. Murusa looks at Protofire and says, "We aren't his parents, but I trust my friend to watch over things while I get the parts." Then she moves off to race over to Mouse's little area in the guardian tower to find the spare parts. "We are good friends." he remained there, being somewhat stuck to Mouse while she ran to get the parts Calmly and coolly, the medic works. He knows that Mouse isn't in any danger - in fact, the greatest danger may be when Mouse is reactivated. The medic emplaces the last of the armor, successfully reconstructing the top of Mouse's head. "There, that should do it. Now for those parts." While he waits, the medic works on restoring Mouse's signature headlights. He thinks the sparkling looks cute with them tucked behind his ears, and smiles. Murusa isn't gone too long, perhaps a few minutes. She races back into the room and gives the medic the parts. The older femme is venting hard from her exertion to get there and back quickly. "Are you okay? " asks Protofire to Murusa, disconnecting as Mouse is fine now "We should really ensure we have an electrical recharger in the hospital. I am dismayed we do not." The medic nods, "Good work. Thank you for getting these quickly. As I explained to your friend here" - motioning to Protofire - "Your friend will be fine." The medic quickly installs the new parts, and hooks them back up to Mouse. He then closes Mouse's cranial enclosure, and Mouse lights up like a Christmas tree. "234ujisdfanew~ ... Mouse!" Mouse first says some random gibberish, like a record being played backwards. Then, starts up normally. Mouse happily glomps both you and Murusa, "Thank you, thank you! I thought I was crushed!" Category:Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Mouse's Logs